1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to video processing and, in particular, to removing flash lighting from video recordings.
2. Description of the Background Art
Modern cameras and cell phones have merged still photography and video capture capabilities. However, lighting for both videos and still-frame images remains a problem. Low-light still photography typically relies on a short burst of very high-intensity flash for illumination. Consumer-grade video recording, on the other hand, typically does not use flash or other external illumination, and just records low-light images. As a result, recording a low-light video while simultaneously trying to capture one or more still photographs poses a challenge: either have bursts of flash appearing in the video, potentially overexposing frames, or take the still photos in low light and have them be underexposed.